His Spoken Love
by Reverberating Winds
Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime have known each for a while now. Time had passed. They had changed. Orihime succumbed to her subconscious emotions, and Ulquiorra could not glare at her anymore. This time, though, it's Ulquiorra speaking for both of them. Oneshot.


* * *

Ulquiorra and Orihime had spent so many long months together. They would have known each other for a year now. A year already, since those cold and callous days. Weeks of silence and long hours of gazes. Orihime, at times, didn't speak for days. She had her heart lodged in her chest, and her feelings fluttering inside, desperate to be freed. 

Ulquiorra was extremely cold, cold to the point where he treated her with scorn, and pushed her around with the tip of a cold finger. His gazes scared her into submission, at times bringing her to tears and breaking her. At the time, he never apologized, and continued to watch as her tears washed her face and sobs wracked her body.

And things had changed since then.

Something had changed in their states of mind…something hidden in a corner, nestled in the subconscious and striking with the passion of a burning forest: infatuation.

For a little more than most of the year, Ulquiorra hadn't been himself. His cold demeanor and terse way of speaking remained, but he had changed. He found, one day, that he could not look at Orihime with scorn anymore. He could not call her 'woman'; he had to call her by her first name. Ulquiorra couldn't keep a glare on her. And this attraction was going to be fatal to him. Ulquiorra was torn, but dissembling confusion and uncertainty with what would be perceived as affection for Orihime. But was it love? Ulquiorra couldn't believe he even touched her in an almost loving way. He couldn't help it. That was what had reaped Ulquiorra's sleep the past few months. That subconscious infatuation always got the best of him, even when he tried to fight. But, like fight against the passing time, it was useless. Ulquiorra lost every time.

And Orihime was falling for him the same time he became distraught. She was not afraid of him anymore. She seemed to suffer, being away from him. Orihime could not even look at him without blushing and stuttering and crumbling all over again. Her heart was burning passionately, even though she could not bring herself to show it. When Ulquiorra talked to her, maintaining a conversation was hard, but she enjoyed it, even if stupid things came out of her mouth. She loved it when Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at a redundant sentence, or when she faltered, searching for a word to impress him…he did not mind. But what most made her gasp and lose her breath was when Ulquiorra so much as flicked a tear off her cheek. She succumbed to his embraces; she succumbed to them way ice melts on an open hand. Most of all, she enjoyed it.

How she felt the day Ulquiorra came into her cell with a strange expression on his face. He looked at her with his head tipped to one side, the curiosity of an animal brightening his eyes. His hands were tucked in his pockets, as usual, and his casual posture was no more. His back was straight, his head was held high. And his fluid steps made no sound as he steadily approached her. Orihime greeted him, but he said nothing. She was stricken.

Ulquiorra continued to approach her carefully. Orihime noticed, with a soft inhale, that he looked very tense and nervous; he could not conceal it this time.

And Orihime began to tremble as she met his gaze, intensity interwoven with the uncertainty that was radiating from him.

"Ulquiorra?" she whispered his name and walked quickly to him. She looked up into his eyes, afraid for herself. Afraid for her life. Had she done something to offend him? She pressed her lips together to stop the quivering. Her insides shook. Whether it was from fear, cold, or apprehension, she did not know. And she could not control it.

"Orihime…"

Orihime closed her eyes and listened to Ulquiorra's cool voice, strummed with sincerity and etching his memory in her mind. She swayed a little bit; the heat inside was overtaking her. She put a hand over her heart and swallowed the rush of words fighting to escape.

"Yes?" she breathed, unable to open her eyes. She silently pleaded for him to speak more, oh; she wanted him to serenade her with a long speech dedicated to her. But Ulquiorra wouldn't do that. She froze and stiffened when she felt a practiced hand climb down her back and Ulquiorra hugged her. And she melted into him, rested her head on his shoulder. Orihime's thoughts became hazy.

"There had been an issue pestering me for some time now." Ulquiorra said flatly. He cleared his throat softly. "That is, if you can even call it an issue. I'd say it's more of an inevitable predicament."

Orihime, lost, only nodded. She inhaled his scent to calm down her roiling anxiety. This time, however, it only made her eyes snap open and listen to anything else he had to say.

"Orihime, I do not know what this is." His voice began serious, and his voice lowered a little. He seemed to speak right into her ear, as the conversation was only for her to hear. "But I can assure you. Your presence has…it has impacted me, Orihime. You have impacted me, I suppose…but Orihime…"

Orihime's heart pounded; what was he saying? She would never understand his cryptic dialogue. He was searching for words right now. A thoughtful silence ensued as he tactfully formed the sentences he was about to say.

"I…will be frank with you." Ulquiorra loosened his grasp, and tipped her head up, so they could see each other.

Orihime was beginning to tear up. She hated this pressure. Ulquiorra was not doing it on purpose. But the sure, confident Ulquiorra, was, for once, at a loss for words. Orihime bit her lip and wrung her hands as if she would wring her sudden apprehension out of her mind. She began to sway a little more, and she became lightheaded. It was hard to keep a fixed gaze into Ulquiorra's wistful, emerald green eyes. Hopeful, Orihime sighed and waited for him to continue.

"I…" Ulquiorra faltered, and scowled. But he never stopped looking at Orihime. She stared back. Her eyes widened minally.

"Ulquiorra, please." begged Orihime, holding back a sob, shaking her head. "I don't like this."

"I love you, Orihime." Ulquiorra said firmly; he nodded as he spoke the words that Orihime had wanted to say to him for so long. His eyes were sincere, his voice was godly and sublime as it seeped into her mind and dispelled ill feelings, as its meaning replaced all fear. Her nerves tingled as Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her waist, her heart was flaming and a blush was illuminating her pallor. She wanted to hug him back, but she felt limp as a ragdoll and could not think straight. Ulquiorra was inside her…those words she hadn't heard in so long evoked her spirits once and for all.

"And…and I love you too…" Orihime choked on the last word, painfully. She had uttered the truth, and it felt so good. Roiling inside was a torrid love she felt even more with his own confession. This was so hard for her to comprehend.

But there was proof. Orihime felt it, heard it, and knew his love when Ulquiorra took her face in hand and pressed his lips to hers beneath the unwavering moon of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

...phew...that sure got rid of my writer's block...I spawned this in an hour! ...review, please. 


End file.
